the GLARE
by Fourangers
Summary: Welcome. Thank you for purchasing our product. For further instructions, please click on the link and read the manual attached on it. The Uchiha Industries proudly presents the Uchiha Glare. crack


Welcome. The Uchiha's industries proudly present the new subject that will be extremely useful to anyone who'll purchase it.

Congratulations. You've finally aquired the Uchiha Glare ®, we'll therefore explain it in our succinct manual all the possible events and possible blunders.

We're glad that you liked the patented Uchiha Glare ®. This glare was especially created for brooding teenagers to express himself in efficient ways. It has a lot of utilities: brush off fangirls, silences crying babies, terrorizes passerbys and there's a legend that if you use it enough, you can copy all the karate and ninjustu your enemy would use! This legend is merely a hoax, don't take it too seriously...

To fully utilize all the equipment to bare, the Uchiha's industries sadly have to inform that are pre-determined traits that the client should have. One, you should have pale skin, arrogant qualities, piercing eyes and avenger propensities.

When using the Uchiha Glare ®, be reminded there are certain aspects that may shrink its full power and certain quirks that may cause the client to hesitate on using our product. We, nevertheless, encourages to proceed on utilize the Glare for having advantages that can't be easily recoiled.

The Uchiha Glare ® is extremely easy to use, even by first-bystanders. Though at first may cause some headaches and further detachment towards the society, you'll get familiar with it when used constantly. The Glare can be the voice of many expressions:

"Get away from me, you nasty fangirl."

"You won't be able to win against me, worthless junk."

"Don't you dare try to mock me, punk."

"I'm far more superior than you."

"You're annoying."

And so more. The Uchiha Glare ® is tremendously useful to articulate a thousands words with just one Glare. If the victim still persists in the first attempt, use it the second time and he/she will surely turn into a pile of quivering mass. But if the prey still perseveres, look further behind about the unsuccessful examples.

At the first contact, make sure that there aren't any rabid fangirl to test our product. After all, it may cause the opposite effect: the girls may think you as a cool person and stalk you 24 hours all the days.

Be reminded that the Glare can be only perfected if applied on it daily. Use some exercises (fly attached together with the book) and if possible, select few personas to test its efficiency. The most useful one is the procedure of vocal exercises starting with "Hn.", "Hm." and "Che.". Another good exercise would be the constant superior look to your adversaries, extremely resourceful to any moment, not to mention the positive consequences caused by your enemy, such as screaming of "Teme!", "You prick!" or "I'm gonna kick your arrogant ass right now!".

However, the counter-effects are emo-tendencies, anti-social aura and smugging smirks. Most clients felt that those counter-effects are good penalty of the usage of this product, but only few people are blessed by the utility of the glare. Hence, we don't have precise numbers to take it as account.

The Uchiha Glare ®, on the other hand, is completely ineffective against: your close peoples, Hyuuga's have natural anti-virus since they were close relatives, other Uchihas and overactive dobes using orange jumpsuits. If by any chance you meet those kinds of references, be sure that the Glare inavertedly will be constant points of taunting and mocking then .

In this case, it'd better if you drop aside this wonderful product and try to use the new Brooding Aura 2.4 without firewall, updated recently against these assaults. It only costs few sincere smiles or warm and fuzzy feelings. This product guarantees your "stoic mask" as long as possible and has four months of warranty. Although, the Uchiha Industries won't hold the responsibility if your aura lose its function against cute usuratonkachis. After all, no machinery or cold heart can win against this huge bundle of energy, more efficient then any trojan or virus Ebola. You've been warned.

Thank you for purchasing our product and we look forward to any kind of contact or suggestion towards our clients.

* * *

Author notes: Oh god….what the hell was that? I'm sure that I've never spurted so much nonsense before….tsc tsc, now I'm sure that I'm crazy. Yare yare….


End file.
